deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy and his Fairies vs Steven and the Crystal Gems
It's the battle of Magic groups led by kids with pink clothing! Who will win? (Written by Digilord 64) Combatants: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and Lion. Introduction Boomstick: Magic: the awesome power bestowed upon make-believe characters. Wiz: And it somehow chose two idiot kids with pink shirts, 2 midget fairies, a baby, a dog, a lion, and 3 living rocks. Boomstick: Timmy Turner, the average kid that no one understands with fairies. Wiz: And Steven Universe, the chubby kid that everyone loves with magical gems. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Team Fairly Odd Parents (Fairly Oddparents theme plays) Timmy Wiz: Being one of the weakest on his team, he needs awesome strength to back him up. Boomstick: He can use lazer vision, use his buck teeth to bite people, use Cosmo and Wanda as a star blaster, climb up walls, use lightsabers, use a backup wand that allows him 10 wishes, and transform into Cleft the boy chin wonder. When he’s Cleft he can use a rocket in his chin to fly around, and use a boot also located in his chin which is useful for kicking enemies. Wiz: He’s the slowest kid in his class at school and has regular human durability. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof Boomstick: All of them have the same powers. The ability to fly, shapeshifting, being able to shoot blasts of energy out of their wands, being able to create objects and alter things, using teleportation, and being practically immortal. Also Poof appears to have more than magical abilities, such as when he cries bad things happen, when he laughs good things happen, hiccups lead to natural disasters, burping leads to lightning and breaking wind resets reality, similar to exaggerated time control. Poof is also an expert in martial arts. Wiz: When trapped in a butterfly net, fairies have no power at all. And magic can’t be used to directly kill people. There are exceptions, though. Timmy once wished for a clown on a unicycle to run someone over and the wish was actually granted. Another example is when Cosmo shrank Timmy, Wanda, and Poof down to a miniature size where they could’ve been easily crushed. Wanda and Poof use magic, so there goes the rule about magic not being able to kill other magic-users. Also, Cosmo is very dim-witted. Finally, if Timmy hasn’t wished for an entire week, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof will turn into confetti. Sparky Wiz: Sparky can’t grant wishes, but he can help out with them. Sometimes magic can be hard to use, and more fairies helping out with a wish at once makes the wish easier to grant. Sparky has a miniature wand on his tail which he can use to do so. Boomstick: Like Timmy’s other fairies, Sparky can fly, shapeshift, and teleport. He can also bite people like a regular dog can. He can also talk. Wiz: Sparky can also become powerless when in a butterfly net and is very stupid like Cosmo. Team Steven Universe (Steven Universe theme plays) Steven Wiz: Steven has a few abilities. A powerful pink bubble barrier, a protective shield, and healing saliva. He carries around a cheeseburger backpack which he can use to carry stuff like water-guns. Boomstick: Steven is fat. Probably because his dads motivational speeches involve Hot-Dogs and Pork-chops. And in case you didn’t realize this, the fatter you are, the slower you are. Even Timmy can outrun him. Wiz: And Steven can die of old age unlike other gems. Amethyst Boomstick: Amethyst has aready been covered in a previous DB by Digilord 64 before, so we’ll make this quick. Wiz: She can shapeshift, use a whip, spindash, and she’s got decent durability. When majorly hurt, she retreats to her gem. For the full thing, look here: Amethyst vs Jake The Dog Pearl Boomstick: Pearl is easily the smartest of the group. She has a magic spear she can use for close range and long range attacks. Wiz: She can also shapeshift and create holograms. Boomstick: Finally, she has slightly better durability than Amethyst but is the Weakest Crystal Gem (Not including Steven) Garnet Boomstick: Yadda, yadda, yadda, shapeshifting, retreating back to her gem, summoning her magic fighting gloves, better durability, you know this stuff by now. She has something called future vision where she can look into the future and make a plan. Wiz: Also, she’s a fusion so she can unfuse and turn into Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby can make her body extremely hot and summon a single fighting glove. Sapphire can make things around her very cold and can use future vision. That’s basically all you need to know. Lion Wiz: Lion isn’t a gem, but he’s as powerful as one. He has a super-sonic roar he can use to knock down buildings and stuff, a pocket dimension with no air hidden in his mane, the ability to walk on water, and he can create portals to other places. Boomstick: Unless you’re an idiot, you know that lions can’t talk. Niether can this one. Wiz: He has around the same amount of Durability as Pearl. Fusion Wiz: Gems know a tactic known as fusion. Fusion is when multiple gems or a gem and a human combine into one living being. Fusions are known to be very powerful and have amazing powers. Boomstick: But it probably won’t be used in this fight for the Following reasons: 1. You have to perform a dance to fuse, and that wouldn’t be smart to do in the middle of a battle. 2. Fusions can be hard to control and are only used in emergencies. 3.It’s as simple the sentence “I wish they were back to normal!” out of Timmy’s mouth to end it. Wiz: So there goes all chances of seeing Sardonyx in this fight. pre-fight Wiz: The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! (Setting: Timmy Turner's house) It was a Saturday afternoon at Timmy's house. As usual, Timmy's demonic babysitter Vicky was there. Timmy was hiding up in his room. Wanda: What's wrong, sport? Cosmo: Yeah, what could possibly be wrong on a Saturday? Sparky: Is this about your carpet? I swear, it wasn't me....actually yeah it was. Poof: Poof? Timmy: Vicky's gonna make me do all her chores. This is so unfair! Suddenly, footsteps are heard near the door. Vicky: Oh twerp, how are those chores coming along? Timmy: Oh no! I wish we were anywhere but here! Poof! They had all disappeared. (Setting: The Temple) The gems had all just walked off the warp pad. Steven: That was awesome! Did you see the part where I threw my shield at the Lazer? Pearl: Yes Steven, I saw it. It's great you finally know how to use it. Garnet: I thought it was great, Steven. Amethyst: Nah, I didn't see it. I was too busy punching that one monster in the face. Lion yets out a silent yawn and settles down on Stevens bed. Poof! Amethyst: What was that? Garnet: It came from outside! Steven: Aw yeah, I can't wait to see what it is! Timmy was seen standing next to the ocean. Cosmo: Yay, the beach! The Crystal gems rush down and summon their weapons. Lion gets in a fighting stance. Steven: Agh, evil gems! Wanda: I've got a bad feeling about this... Fight! Death Battle Steven throws his shield over at Timmy. Timmy: What was that thing Mr. Crocker told me at school…oh yeah! Timmy proceeds to shoot a lazer down at the sand and it then turns into glass. Timmy throws the glass at the shield and they collide in mid-air. Steven: Hey, you were supposed to get hit by that! Meanwhile, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and Lion are fighting Sparky, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Lion is chasing after Sparky while the other fairies are shooting blasts of energy at the gems. Pearl: I’ll go after the one with the ugly hair! Wanda: Hey! Wanda turns her wand into a sword and attacks pearl. Lion: Rooooooaaaaaarrrr! Sparky faints. Lion summons a portal to a volcano and throws the helpless dog in. K.O.! Timmy: Cosmo! I wish his lower body was frozen in ice! Cosmo: Got it! Timmy tries to shoot a lazer at Steven’s head it was blocked by a bubble. Steven: Hah! Timmy gets out his backup wand and it starts to glow. Timmy: I wish he couldn’t do that anymore! Poof! Timmy shoots another lazer at Steven and it doesn’t get blocked this time. Steven dies. K.O.! Cosmo goes after Amethyst by shapeshifting into a monster truck and Amethyst does the same. Cosmo turns into an even bigger monster truck. Amethyst realizes that she can’t turn any bigger because her gem wouldn’t be able to handle it. Cosmo runs her over, makes her retreat back to her gem, and crushes it. Pearl and Wanda are still sword-fighting. Pearl jabs Wanda and stabs her. Pearl: That takes care of th- Timmy shoots a barrage of lazers at her and she retreats to her gem. Timmy: I wish I had a diamond drill! Poof! Timmy uses the drill and breaks the gem. K.O.! Garnet and Lion run up to Poof, Cosmo, and Timmy. Garnet punches Poof and Poof cries. An earthquake shakes the ground and startles Garnet. Cosmo summons a T-rex that swallows her. Cosmo then gets eaten by Lion. Timmy and Poof shoot at Lion until he gets knocked out. K.O.! Timmy: I wish the lion was where he sent Sparky earlier! Poof! K.O.! Timmy and Poof break into tears over the loss of their loved ones. Timmy gets an idea. He gets out his backup wand. Timmy: I wish Poof would laugh! Poof! Poof lets out a giggle and a flash of light is seen. Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky come back to life, they magically teleport home, Steven, Lion, and the others come back to life and forget everything that ever happened, and Timmy hugs his godparents. Timmy: I think I would’ve liked to just to do those chores instead of that fight. Results Wiz: Go ahead. Ignore what we're about to say and complain in the comments. We've gotten used to it by now. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: This would've been the quickest battle in history if Timmy had just realized that he could wish the Gems and Lion didn't have powers anymore. And yes, magic has affected super-powered beings like them on many occasions. Boomstick: But why didn't the gems just shape-shift into Butterfly nets and capture the fairies? Wiz: How were they supposed to know butterfly nets make fairies weak? Boomstick: Fair point. The winner is team Fairly Oddparents. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015